Methods and materials for transferring heat across the interface between a heat-dissipating component, which typically includes various electronic components in semi-conductor devices, to an external heat dissipater or heat sink are well-known in the art. In this regard, the electronic component generates substantial heat which can cause the component to fail catastrophically. Even to the extent the component does not fail, such elevated temperatures can and frequently do affect the component""s electrical characteristics and can cause intermittent or permanent changes. Indeed, the life of an electronic component is directly related to its operating temperature, and a temperature rise of so much as 10xc2x0 C. can reduce the component""s life by 50%. On the other hand, a corresponding decrease in 10xc2x0 C. can increase a component""s life by 100%.
According to contemporary methodology, the typical solution to such heat dissipation problems is to provide an external heat dissipater or heat sink coupled to the electronic device. Such heat sink ideally provides a heat-conductive pathway from the heat dissipating component to outwardly extending structures such as fins or other protuberances having sufficient surface area to dissipate the heat into the surrounding air. To facilitate such heat dissipation, a fan is frequently utilized to provide adequate air circulation over the fins or protuberances.
However, essential to any effective system for removing heat from an electronic component to a heat sink requires efficient and uniform heat transfer at the interface between the component and the heat sink. Among the more efficient means by which heat is transferred across the interface between the component and the heat sink has been the use of heat conductive pads. Such heat conductive pads are typically pre-formed to have a shape or footprint compatible with a particular electronic component and/or heat sink, such that a given pad may be easily applied thereto prior to coupling the heat sink to the electronic component.
Exemplary of such contemporary phase change pad-type thermal interface products are THERMSTRATE; ISOSTRATE and POWERSTATE (each registered trademarks of Power Devices, Inc. of Laguna Hills, Calif.). The THERMSTRATE interface comprises thermally conductive, die-cut pads which are placed intermediate the electronic component and the heat sink so as to enhance heat conduction there between. The THERMSTRATE heat pads comprise a durable-type 1100 or 1145 aluminum alloy substrate having a thickness of approximately 0.002 inch (although other aluminum and/or copper foil thickness may be utilized) that is coated on both sides thereof with a proprietary thermal compound, the latter comprising a paraffin base containing additives which enhance thermal conductivity, as well as control its responsiveness to heat and pressure. Such compound advantageously undergoes a selective phase change insofar as the compound is dry at room temperature, yet liquefies just below the operating temperature of the great majority of electronic components, which is typically around 50xc2x0 C. or higher, so as to assure desired heat conduction. When the electronic component is no longer in use (i.e., is no longer dissipating heat), such thermally conductive compound resolidifies once the same cools to room temperature.
The ISOSTRATE thermal interface is likewise a die-cut mounting pad and utilizes a heat conducting polyamide substrate, namely, KAPTON (a registered trademark of DuPont) type MT. The ISOSTRATE thermal interface likewise is a proprietary paraffin-based thermal compound utilizing additives to enhance thermal conductivity and to control its response to heat and pressure.
Additionally exemplary of prior-art thermal interfaces include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,805, issued on Jun. 15, 1999 to Freuler et al. and entitled THERMAL INTERFACE WITH ADHESIVE. Such patent discloses a thermal interface positionable between an electronic component and heat sink comprised of first and second generally planar substrates that are compressively bonded to one another and have a thermally-conductive material formed on the outwardly-facing opposed sides thereof. Such interface has the advantage of being adhesively bonded into position between an electronic component and heat sink such that the adhesive formed upon the thermal interface extends beyond the juncture where the interfaces interpose between the heat sink and the electronic component.
Exemplary of the processes for forming thermal interfaces according to contemporary methodology include the teachings set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,715, issued on Nov. 10, 1981 to Whitfield et al. and entitled a METHODS AND MATERIALS FOR CONDUCTING HEAT FROM ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS AND THE LIKE; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,483, issued on Aug. 21, 1984 to Whitfield et al. and entitled METHODS AND MEANS FOR CONDUCTING HEAT FROM ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS AND THE LIKE; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,113, issued on Sep. 25, 1984 to Whitfield et al., and entitled METHODS AND MATERIALS FOR CONDUCTING HEAT FROM ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS AND THE LIKE, the contents of all three of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the construction of thermal interfaces, there have further been advancements in the art with respect to the thermal compositions utilized for facilitating the transfer of heat across an interface. Exemplary of such compounds include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,198, issued on Apr. 25, 2000 to Bunyan et al. and entitled CONFORMAL THERMAL INTERFACE MATERIAL FOR ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,893, issued on Aug. 3, 1999 to Eaton and entitled THERMALLY CONDUCTIVE MATERIAL AND METHOD OF USING THE SAME, the teachings of which are expressly incorporated by reference.
Such compositions, along with the aforementioned pad-type thermal interfaces, however, are each intended to be applied or positioned in a flat, horizontal plane (i.e., an X/Y axis) that runs parallel between the electronic component and heat sink. As a consequence, heat must pass through such materials via a parallel horizontal plane. As is well-known, however, the ability of a material to conduct heat is typically lower across a generally parallel or horizontal cross-section of material than could be attained through the same material maintained in a generally perpendicular or vertical orientation (i.e., a Z axis).
Notwithstanding the increased thermal conductivity along the vertical axis, contemporary methodology predominately emphasizes a thermal interface construction that is as thin as possible and/or utilizes a minimal amount of layers that are present between the heat sink and electronic component. Accordingly, there has not yet been available any type of thermal interface which concomitantly possesses a thermally-conductive material or substrate disposed in a vertical orientation (i.e., perpendicular relative the electronic component and heat sink) that additionally is thin enough to optimally facilitate the transfer of heat from the electronic component to a heat sink. There is also lacking any such type of thermal interface that can be readily fabricated from well-known, thermally-conductive materials that can be readily deployed in virtually all types of heat transfer applications requiring the dissipation of heat from an electronic component to a heat sink. Still further, there is lacking any type of thermal interface of the aforementioned variety that is easy to handle and utilize, effective in filling voids between and transferring heat away from a given heat-dissipating component to a heat sink, is easy and relatively inexpensive to produce, and does not require special handling.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the aforementioned deficiencies in the art. In this regard, the present invention is directed to a thermal interface comprised of a wafer or wafer-type structure positionable between a heat sink and electronic component for facilitating the transfer of heat thereacross. The wafer is comprised of at least one strip of a thermally-conductive substrate that is maintained in a generally vertical or perpendicular orientation along a horizontal plane that, in use, is interposed between the interface mating surfaces of the electronic component and heat sink. The vertically oriented strip defines first and second sides upon at least one of which is formed a layer of conformable heat-conductive material. With respect to the latter, the same preferably comprises a phase-change material that is operative to remain solid at room temperature, but liquify or become molten when subjected to the elevated temperatures associated with the operation of the electronic component. Preferably, such heat-conductive materials will be formulated to undergo a phase change at 51xc2x0 C. or higher, to thus ensure ideal mechanical contact between the electronic component and heat sink just prior to when most electronic components attain the temperature at which they are intended to operate.
The substrate will preferably comprise an elongate strip of metal foil, such as copper, gold, silver or aluminum, with aluminum being most ideal. Such substrate strip may be formed as a tightly-wound coil that assumes a generally spiral-like configuration that extends outwardly along a horizontal axis. In an alternative embodiment, the elongate strip of substrate may be formed such that the same assumes a serpentine configuration. Still further, such wafer may be comprised from a multiplicity of strips of thermally-conductive substrate with thermally-conductive material formed thereon that are arranged in elongate rows in generally parallel relation to one another. In all embodiment, however, the wafer defining the thermal interface will consist of alternating vertically or perpendicularly-oriented segments of thermally-conductive substrate and thermally-conductive material relative the electronic component and heat sink coupled therewith.
The present invention further comprises methods of fabricating the thermal interface wafers of the present invention. According to a preferred embodiment, the method comprises the initial step of providing a sheet of the thermally-conductive substrate and applying or forming a layer of heat-conductive material thereon, the latter of which preferably comprises any of a variety of known thermally-conductive materials possessing selective phase-change properties. The sheet with thermally-conductive material formed thereon is then rolled to a desired configuration such that the same defines a specified cross-sectional shape that conforms to the shape of a particular interface. For example, such sheet may be rolled such that the same assumes a generally cylindrical configuration such that a circular cross-section is defined thereby or rolled as a block such that a square or rectangular cross-sectional shape is defined thereby. Such rolled sheet of material is then sliced to a specified thickness, which preferably does not exceed 0.2xe2x80x3, and preferably is 0.1xe2x80x3 or less. In an optional step, such sliced wafer may be compressed horizontally or flatwise to thus make the same more durable, compact and insure better contact between the component and heat sink.
The resultant thermal interface wafer produced may then be utilized as per conventional thermal interfaces. Specifically, such wafer may be interposed directly between a heat sink and electronic component to facilitate the transfer of heat thereacross. In some applications, such wafer may be compressed further or clamped between electronic component and heat sink to ensure an ideal, secure engagement at the interface therebetween.
The present invention thus provides a thermally-conductive interface wafer that is substantially more effective than prior art interfaces in facilitating the transfer of heat away from an electronic component to a heat-dissipating component, such as a heat sink.
The present invention further provides a thermally-conductive interface wafer that can be readily fabricated from existing materials and readily deployed for use in a wide variety of thermal interface applications.
The present invention further provides a thermally-conductive interface wafer that is operative to provide a highly efficient heat transfer medium, which offers substantial economic advantages for options of eliminating costly heat-dissipating mechanisms or towards the reduction in size, weight and cost of heat sinks.
The present invention further provides a thermally-conductive interface wafer which, in use, is operative to fill voids or gaps present at the interface between the heat sink and any electronic component to ensure better mechanical contact, and hence thermal conductivity thereacross.
The present invention still further provides a method for manufacturing the novel thermally-conductive interface wafers of the present invention, as well as utilizing the same to transfer heat from a heat-dissipating component and a heat sink.